Infra-red scanning equipment is commonly used to locate “hot spots” (thermally hot regions) in substation equipment in electrical power distributions systems (e.g., operated by electrical power utilities). These hot spots are typically found at the connection points of the equipment, where an electrical conductor or bus bar connects to a bushing of a transformer, regulator, breaker or other electrically conductive equipment. If the connection is poor or degraded, or if an internal mechanism of the equipment is failing, the connection will appear hotter in an IR scan than the adjacent connections on that equipment. If caught in time, the connection or equipment can be replaced or repaired before a complete failure occurs.
The bushings and the support structures on which they are mounted are often located outdoors. One problem with such installations, particularly with power distribution lines that transmit electrical power at high voltages, is that animals (e.g., birds, squirrels, raccoons, and feral cats) may land or climb onto the lines. Such contact of power lines by animals, particularly adjacent the support structure, may cause a short or electrical flash-over allowing current flow through the animal, which may cause a power outage or other problem with the substation equipment or power distribution system.
For example, it is known that animals may from time to time climb onto substation equipment. An animal may span a connection of the substation equipment and another component of the substation and create a short-circuit or flashover. Such an electrical flashover can harm the animal and can also cause a power outage or other problem with the power distribution system or substation equipment.